


Ame-warashi

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Ame-warashi tales, Fantasy, Hyungwon is a rain sprite, Hyunwoo only mentioned, Inspired by a manga called XXXHOLIC, Jooheon too, Joohyuk are mentioned, Kinda godly vibes, M/M, My hwh demon snapped, Sequel is possible, Showki too, Smut, no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: "Like I said, my power attracts death and it's dangerous for human. I was bind to be alone in my shrine.""But Hoseok likes you,""He likes rain, for whatever reason... He adores the rain, he adores you,"





	Ame-warashi

Hoseok had always loved the rain, the sound of it pouring down on earth eased his heart, he always composed the best songs when it was raining, he liked rain because the way it fell down upon earth as if washing away all those stains, purifying the earth back to how it used to be.

Rain felt like a second chance for him, for him to cry out his pains, his tears and his sins.

He liked rain because you could never see tears under the pouring rain, it was as if the rain was providing him with protection... Call it stupid but for Hoseok, rain had always been his closest companion.

Today was no different, it was raining and Hoseok was working on new songs in his studio. Changkyun and his crew came over for a song or two but they left the studio as soon as the rain fell down, something about getting caught in the traffic jam they said.

Hoseok closed his eyes, breathing evenly and listening to the voice of rain.

He always got this weird feeling, as if the rain spoke to him, as if they were crying and asking for help. It might sounded really ridiculous but Hoseok was raised in a family who believe in things like stars, gods and mythology so no one could blame him for thinking that the rain spoke to him.

He opened his eyes and looked outside the window, the rain was getting harder each seconds, engulfing the traffic sounds and everything in between.

Hoseok leaned closer to the window, his brown eyes searching around the street, looking for anything and then his eyes landed on a man. He was tall and very slim, he wore a black suit, his dark hair was slicked back and he was just standing there... In the midst of humans who walked by passed him, as if no one could see him.

   
Something about the man made the raindrops around him looked magical, as if they were dancing around the man playfully before washing the ground from its stains.

Hoseok couldn't help but to drown in the man's mysterious aura and then he looked up, straight to Hoseok's window and to his brown eyes. Looking deep in his eyes as if he was stripping Hoseok naked, as if he could see Hoseok's soul.

Hoseok's breath hitched when the man's eyes glint with colours he'd never seen before, Hoseok was pulled back to the reality when there was a sound of something crashing and then a blaring sound of car horns. Hoseok looked down, a car just crushed to a biker, no one got hurt...

_Thanks god_

Hoseok looked to the side again but the man was gone, his brown eyes searched for every corner, for every places just so he could spot the man but there was no sign of him, as if he disappeared into thin air. Hoseok let out a shaky laugh, his hands were trembling with fear but also excitement.

 

_Who was that man?_

 

* * *

 

"Hyung, you need to get laid," Changkyun said from over the table, munching on his pancakes.

Hoseok laughed at the younger man's remarks, Changkyun had been trying to get him laid for like years, ever since the two met back in Boston when Hoseok was still a music student.

Changkyun was so devoted back then, he really looked up to his father, Mr. Im  
Changkyun's family took him in when he was in Boston, he had known the family for a very long time, a very nice and kind family.

Hoseok must've admitted that he was jealous at the younger male for having such a warm and nice family while his own was... Broken.

His father cheated on younger girl, left his mom and filed the divorcement papers, he didn't even bother to apply for child custody.

Hoseok was 15 at the time and his mother had to raised him alone in a foreign country, just imagine, being an Asian in a place where they mocked you every day for your appearance, skin colour, eyes, everything.

He lived with his mother until he was 17, his mother got sick and never recovered. Perhaps it was for the better, so that his mother wouldn't have to suffer raising a son like him.

Hoseok had always had this regret inside him, if only he had the money and strength to make his mother happy, if only he was a success child back then and many other what ifs.

That was when he applied for scholarship in a musical academy, he got in and moved to Boston with nothing but a laptop and a bottle of milk which he later gave to Changkyun because the boy was exhausted from the excessive bike riding in late at night.

Changkyun brought him to his house, introduce him to his parents. His mother had taken a like to Hoseok immediately, she said Hoseok could be Changkyun's big brother and told Hoseok that Changkyun was a very shy and quiet kid, he never bring any friends home and she was worried if Changkyun might actually be a loner and couldn't blend in the environment. Hoseok was the first he ever brought to their house.

Hoseok got close to his father as well, Mr. Im was a very intelligent and good man with a good taste of music. He liked the music Hoseok was writing and gave him his utmost support when he found out that Hoseok was accepted in a music academy, also saying that Hoseok could teach Changkyun because the boy seemed to have taken interest in music ever since he knew Hoseok.

"Hyung??? Hyuuunngg???" Changkyun called like a puppy.  
"What?" Hoseok laughed.  
"What??? I said you need to get laid but you but instead of giving me the answer you were standing like some sort of statue and you really had the audacity to asked what????" Changkyun huffed in annoyance.  
"I'm sorry but I didn't think it was a question that needed to be answered and even if it did, you know my answer Kkung," Hoseok shook his head in amusement.  
"You don't get horny at all? Like not even once? That's BS hyung."  
"Hey, words."  
"I'm sorry mom," Changkyun rolled his eyes and expected Hoseok to make another remarks but when he didn't, Changkyun looked up.

Hoseok was staring in distance, he was there but if felt like his soul was away, searching for something. It was raining outside, dark clouds began to wash away the light.

The raging sounds of thunder rang through his eardrums, shaking the ground and the raindrops got heavier with each passing seconds.

Hoseok took a sharp breath before he went to the windows, he was looking down to the street, and his brown eyes were searching for something frantically as if they were afraid to miss a sight of something.

Then Hoseok stopped, there he was... The man from the other day, this time he wore a plain shirt and his hair was styled casually. He might've had dyed his hair to a lighter colour if Hoseok wasn't mistaken.

 

  
The man looked up again, looking directly to Hoseok's eyes. The raindrops did their things again, playing playfully around him before falling to the ground.

Hoseok somehow was able to see the heavy eye makeup that the man used despite his bad eyesight, red and alluring.

The man tilted his head, as if asking Hoseok a silent question and then there it was again, the sound of car crashing and Hoseok couldn't help but to looked down. It was a car with another car, the driver might've gotten hurt a little and a sprained ankle.

Hoseok sighed in relief and he looked back to where the man was and he was gone... Again.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"  
"I was just... Checking something..." Hoseok trailed.

 

* * *

 

  
Hoseok couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man he saw before, he was so... Out of place. Like he didn't belong there but he was living in the midst of human traffic.

Hoseok couldn't find the exact words to describe the man, he was just so mysterious, so filled with things he didn't know.

As if he was filled with the knowledge of thousands years and the fact that Hoseok could only see the man, coincidentally, when it rained makes it even more unknown to him.

He tried searching for him, in broad daylight but it was to no avail. The man was nowhere to be found and Hoseok had searched for every corner, he came to a conclusion that the man was probably only out when it rains. Weird.

And here he was, in his favourite coffee shop, sitting in the corner by the window where he could clearly see the street. It was raining, just small drops of rain.

Hoseok took a sip of his coffee, letting his brown eyes wandered around the lively city. Not even a strom could stop the cycle.

The raindrops got heavier as Hoseok sat there with his 3rd refill, no, he wasn't going home anytime soon knowing that this was his chance to find the man.

People are still busy despite the pouring rain, running around with their heels clacking on the concrete ground, low cursing to the weather for probably ruining their day.

Hoseok snorted, when will these people realise that nature isn't going to do their job according to what human wants?

They hadn't realised how much blessings the rain had brought upon the earth, it wasn't like they poured down just to annoy the hell out of humans. We were not the only living beings here...

_Thank you_

Hoseok looked up, his eyes big in surprise.

Who was talking to him just now?

Hoseok looked around the coffee shop but all he saw were people busy with their orders, their friends and whatever they were doing inside the coffee shop. Trapped in their own society bubble.

Hoseok eyebrows knitted in confusion, he was pretty sure someone whispered a 'thank you' to his ears. His eyesight might be bad but hell his hearing wasn't.

He looked outside the window and he was immediately stricken by the man right on the street across him, it was the mysterious man.

He was dressed in all white, an oversized sweater and he dyed his hair to a platinum blond. He looked so fluffy and soft, Hoseok might actually believe they were two different person if it wasn't for the man's eyes looking directly to Hoseok's.

 

 

The man was standing there, unbothered and dry. Dry as in broad daylight despite the harsh pouring of rainfall surrounding him.

Hoseok straightened his composure, waiting for the next scene to happen.

There it was, a sound of car crashing and a blaring sound of horns but this time Hoseok didn't averted his eyes from the man, he kept looking at him with his big, brown eyes.

The man tilted his head in amusement, something glint in his sparkly eyes before he put one finger on top of his lips. Signaling Hoseok to keep quiet before he disappeared into thin air.

Hoseok blinked, he was so taken aback by what was happening people might start to wonder if he just seen a ghost or something.

What was that? Who was he? How did he-

_For now, it's a secret between me and you... Little human._

Hoseok blinked again and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and looked for the man but he was nowhere to be found. A shriek pulled his attention to where the accident happened, two cars heavily damaged the driver of each died instantly.

Thick, red blood covered their body, one had unrecognisable face and the other died with his eyes opened. Big blue eyes staring hollowly, no life just death.

Hoseok gulped down, it was so horrible to witness. It never came across his mind before but come to think of it, there was always an accident whenever he saw the mysterious man and he'd disappeared right before Hoseok's attention was back to him.

His phone vibrated, the screen showed Changkyun's name. Hoseok took a deep breath before he picked up the call.

 **"Hyung, are you okay? I heard there was an accident near your neighborhood,"** Changkyun asked, clearly worried about the older man.  
"I'm-- I'm fine Changkyun."  
**"It's the third in this month! I swear all of these accidents happening around your neighborhood gave me the creeps, I think you should move? I don't know, maybe back to mine?"**  
"I'm fine Kkung besides how did you even know about all of this??" Hoseok asked, amused by the younger man's act.  
**"Because I watch news, duh,"** Changkyun rolled his eyes.  
**"Anyway, please don't wander around mindlessly hyung. You seemed to be drowning in something these past days, what is it that you don't tell me?"**  
"Nothing, you know that I've always been like this. It's work, you know?" Changkyun sighed.  
**"** **Fiinee** **but don't let mom and dad worried over your butt,"** Hoseok laughed.  
"Noted."  
**"I'll be sleeping over tonight so buy me foods, I want to eat sushi and drink a lots of coke."**  
"Alright, sushi and coke, anything else?"  
**"I want ice cream too, mochi sounds nice oh and also sea grapes, you know it right? I mean, who doesn't,"** Changkyun snorted.  
"Come again?"  
**"Sea grapes hyung, the ones in ASMR videos. Don't tell me you never watch any ASMR in your life before."**  
"Uh... AS-- what?" Hoseok could hear the younger man hit his forehead.  
**"ASMR, you know the ones where you eat loudly with a mic on. Anyway, just say to the seller you're looking for fresh sea grapes."**  
"Ahh, that video! The one you used to jerk off to right?" Hoseok held his laughter when he heard Changkyun screamed like a pterodactyl who just lost its egg.  
**"ONE TIME, it was ONE TIME only and I was DRUNK why can't you get over it, honestly????? It's so fucking embarrassing,"** Changkyun wailed, earning a laughter from Hoseok.  
"Well, you were drunk but you _did_ jerked off to it."  
**"Duck you,"** Changkyun cursed, Hoseok raised his eyebrows.

Changkyun must've been in a place where he can't curse loudly or in their parents' house.

"Where are you?"  
**"Church."**  
"Really?"  
**"Yeah."**  
"No."  
**"Yes I am hyung, now shut up."**  
"Why??"  
**"Just because I curse, I jerked off, watch porn, plays game naked, and live in my nakedness glory doesn't mean I don't go to church."**  
"That sounds... Wrong on so many levels."  
**"Anyway, I want to eat all of those in the list when I get back home. You better prepared it hyung,"** Changkyun threatened.  
"I will."  
**"Okay, gotta go now,"** Changkyun said as he disconnected the line.

Hoseok shook his head, Changkyun and church sounded weird but Changkyun, church and naked glory sounded even weirder. Guess he'll never knew what's really going on inside the younger man's head.

Hoseok was waiting for his sushi order when he saw a very familiar figure, it was the mysterious man. Hoseok told the chef that he would be back and left his contact in case something happened before storming out of the place and chased the man.

Hoseok held the man's wrist and turned him around, the man looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hoseok took a deep breath before speaking up.  
"I-I saw you," he said between his breathing, the man looked at him questioning.  
"The first time, it was raining and there was an accident and I was distracted.  
The second time, it was also raining and an accident too.  
The third time was this morning, the exact same thing happened but this time I saw you disappeared into thin air, what are you?" Hoseok asked, looking directly into the man's eyes.  
"Eager much aren't we?"  
"Just answer my questions," Hoseok said firmly, failed to realise the water droplets falling onto the earth.  
"Why do you want to know? Are you that curious?" The man tilted his head, looking back at Hoseok with his big, sparkly eyes.  
"Just answer me," the man smiled before he spoke up.  
"I'm not someone you should be close with, you shall know none of my names as your fate lay on my fingertips," Hoseok knitted his eyebrows in confusion before the man leaned closer and whispered into his ear.  
"We'll meet again when the heaven allowed us to," was all the man said before a blaring sound of horns pierced right through Hoseok's eardrums.

There was a bright light, blinding him and his whole life flashed before his eyes as the man smiled a little before he disappeared. Hoseok was trying to figure out what happened when an unbelievable amount of pain pierced through his body.

Hoseok choked on his own blood before laying on the concrete ground helplessly, blood flowing out of his body, colouring the street with the colour of blood before everything turned blurry.

 

* * *

 

  
"How did he even got into an accident?" Kihyun shook his head, they were in the hospital where Hoseok was rushed to the ER.

Changkyun sat in the corner, biting his nails anxiously. Kihyun sighed and went to the younger man, he kneeled down and hugged Changkyun. The younger man shook his head and sobbed in Kihyun's arms.

"I told him to be careful... He-- he said he will and-- we were supposed to-- we were supposed to have a dinner together," Changkyun sobbed.  
"Sshhh, he'll be fine. You know that Hoseok is a fighter right? He won't go down easily," Kihyun said rubbing circles on Changkyun's back.  
"I know it's weird, suddenly there were accidents happening out of nowhere around Hoseok hyung's neighborhood... It was too weird... I knew it, I should've--"  
"Hey, accidents are beyond human's power okay? Don't beat yourself too bad Changkyun, he'll be fine."

The doctor came out hours later and Kihyun didn't like the look on his face at all, Changkyun had fallen asleep so Kihyun stood up carefully not to wake the boy and talked to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" The doctor sighed.  
"Mr. Shin is fine and stable for now, we did our best but we couldn't prevent some things from happening. He took the hit directly to his head so there might be some memories loss and he'll be having a hard time remembering new information so I suggest you to take things slowly with him. Please refrain from talking about this accident to him, it might cause a complication and lead us to another critical situation," Kihyun nodded before the doctor excuse himself.

He looked at the sleeping Changkyun, the boy cried too hard his eyes were puffy and red. He looked so worn out, probably worried to death about Hoseok's conditions. Blamed himself for whatever happened to Hoseok and couldn't forgive himself.

What was Hoseok doing anyway?

 

* * *

 

  
"Are you sure you're fine? Maybe it's too soon to be out of the hospital? Maybe we should stay for another week?" Changkyun asked Hoseok as he helped the man to his apartment.  
"No Kkung, it's been long enough and I don't think I can stand being in the hospital for another day," Hoseok rolled his eyes.

Hoseok let out a deep sigh when his back hit the soft surface of his bed, his head was still dizzy but he was fine, he didn't need the IV fluids anymore and his wounds all closed up now.

The only wound left was on his cheekbone, the sharp glasses from the car cut deep enough to leave a mark.

"I feel like dyeing my hair to silver, what do you think?" Changkyun snorted.  
"Might as well go bald," Changkyun said sarcastically as he poured the coffee to the mugs.  
"Hey, you'll miss my hair then," Hoseok laughed when Changkyun made a gagging sound.  
"Bald or not, I'm not going to miss you bunny," Changkyun said giving Hoseok a cup of coffee.

Hoseok took a sip immediately without realising the coffee was burning hot, he cringed at the burning pain on his tongue and pulled the coffee away from his face before taking a piece of strawberry salad that Kihyun made for them into his mouth.

He hummed at the cool sensation on his tongue, chewing on the sweet strawberry deliciously.

"Careful, it's hot," Hoseok glared at Changkyun.  
"One of these days I might actually consider _my cause of death is you_."  
"Hey, you jumped on it before I could say anything," Changkyun shrugged earning an eye roll from the older man.

Hoseok was about to say something when his attention was pulled to the sound of raindrops, the sky was unbelievably dark and there were horrifying rumbling sounds from the thunder.

"Your fascination with rain really gives me the creep man," Changkyun shivered.  
"I... Like rain...?" Hoseok asked, his big brown eyes looking at Changkyun. The younger man bit his lip.  
"Yeah, you were so into rain before... Sometimes you'd spent a whole day staring at the rain."  
"Do you know why I like it so much?" Changkyun shrugged.  
"Something about second chance and being invincible? I don't know man, you never told me explicitly."

Hoseok looked to outside again, the raindrops were getting heavier and Hoseok couldn't help but to drown in the lulling sounds of rains. He stood up and walked towards his window unconsciously, he could feel the cold breeze tickling the tip of his nose.

Changkyun went to his side immediately in case Hoseok slipped or did something stupid, he followed the older man's eyes down to the street. He could hear Hoseok's breath hitched and looked to the side. Hoseok's eyes were wide, his pupils were dilated.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Changkyun asked, looking down to where Hoseok was looking.

There was a man with dark long coat and he wore a fedora hat, he looked so ethereal with those tempting lips that looked so fluffy.

 

  
"He..."

Hoseok's words were cut off when the man looked up, Changkyun swear he could see the man's eyes glint with colours a human could never produce.

The man was looking directly into Hoseok's eyes but Hoseok seemed not to recognised him at all, the man tilted his head and frown a little.

_I'm deeply disappointed that you didn't remember me._

"What did you say?" Hoseok turned his head towards Changkyun.  
"What? I didn't say anything," Hoseok frowned, he looked back at the man who had a small smile on his face.

_I love it when you had this... Blank face._

Hoseok saw the man laughed a little before he smiled, Changkyun who was beside him could only watch in confusion as to why his hyung seemed like having a telepathic conversation with the man across the street when it was clearly raining hard and the man had no umbrella, not even trying to get under a roof or something.

"Changkyun..." Hoseok nudged Changkyun's waist.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think he's talking to me," if Hoseok wasn't too focused on the man, he would've seen Changkyun's dumbfounded expression.  
"He as in the guy across the street? He's like 6 floors below us hyung, please kick in some sense," Changkyun said looking at his hyung weirdly.

_Your brother's cute._

"He's talking about you," Changkyun looked at Hoseok, big eyes and dumbfounded before looking at the mysterious man.  
"The hell?"  
"He said you're cute."  
"Hm, well thank you but are you sure it's not the side effects or anything?" Hoseok shook his head.

_It was nice talking to you, I have to go now._

"Wait--" before Hoseok could finish his words the wind was blowing harshly towards their direction causing them to close their eyes as water droplets wetted their shirts and Hoseok's apartment.

A cry for help from a woman pulled their attention away, they looked down at what seemed to be a crime scene now.

The woman was screaming hysterically at the dead man not too far away from her, the man was covered in blood with pieces of shattered glass windows on top of him.

"This place really gives me the creeps, seriously how did all of these accidents happened in your neighborhood consecutively??"  
"I... I think it first happened right when I first saw the man..."  
"You remember something?"  
"I uhh... Not sure but I think I have seen the man before and there was an accident too... I guess... I don't know, my head is hurting." Hoseok flinched at the stinging pain.  
"It's okay hyung, you don't have to force yourself," Changkyun said as he led the older male to the bed.

Hoseok had troubles remembering things, mostly the times when he was alone. Changkyun couldn't blame or force him to remember either, who knows, it might a bad memory for him.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Hoseok muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate being around human okay, stop forcing me to," a man said crossing his legs.  
"Of course you hate human, Hyungwon," another man said, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm a bringer of death to mankind, my power attracts death especially to human. I give lives to another beings but human," Hyungwon said closing his eyes.  
"Well, sadly for you, Zashiki-warashi has a big, fat crush on a human. A hot one, if I must say," Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"That stupid spirit is a fool and you know it, him and his gold fishes--oh! Don't forget her so called guardians, the Tengu crows."  
"I'm not a fool, asshole."  
"It takes one to know one, butthole," Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"Before the two of you gets bloody, butthole and asshole are basically the same thing so can we please stop talking about it?"  
"He started it," Zashiki-warashi said, crossing his arms.  
"Grow up, _Kihyun_ ," Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, what's with you and Hoseok?" Hyungwon raised his eyebrows.  
"What's with him?"  
"He got into an accident right after he met you, what did you do?" Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know."  
"Seriously? You're just going around killing people randomly?"  
"I'm a bringer of death, I don't do nice things to human."  
"That's why they are forgetting you, Ame-warashi..." Something flashed in Hyungwon's eyes before it died.  
"I don't need you to lecture me, people always forget about the rain Kihyun. I ruined their plans, I increased the percentage of death in road accident, I drowned them in the depth of my power... _I killed them_ ," Hyungwon gritted his teeth.  
"Unlike you who is the bringer of goodness, you are like their good luck charm. Everywhere you go, there will always luck which follows. Every time you feel happy, the earth is happy too. Everyone can feel it, the goodness surrounding them. We are the opposite, I bring death and sadness into the earth, of course they'd forgot about my existence. I am nothing more than a myth of old tales." Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
"Like I said, my power attracts death and it's dangerous for human. I was bind to be alone in my shrine, Kihyun..."  
"But Hoseok likes you," Hyungwon raised his eyebrows.  
"He likes rain, for whatever reason... He adores the rain, he adores _you_ ," Hyungwon snorted in amusement.  
"Oh yeah? Bet he'll changed his mind when he knows that I'm the one who caused the deaths around him, he caught me once and won't be hard to do it again. He has the power to bind spirits to him."  
"But you are Ame-warashi."  
"Yeah, so? Some people are still figuring a way to bind a spirit to them so they can enslaved it, I'm not going to risk my existence just to get close to that guy," Kihyun sighed.  
"Not every human is bad you know? Some of them are very nice."  
"Like the guy you have crush on?" Kihyun choked.  
"Shut up, he's nice to me okay?" Kihyun squinted his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just don't drag me along to the human world, as much as I hate them, I don't want to cause any more deaths than necessary. You have your Tengu crows right??"  
"Yeah, but they are in forms of crows! I need another human so that I won't looked suspicious."  
"You can take your gold fishes."  
"Seriously? You need to go down and make some miracle, that way you will gain their trust!"  
"I'm a rain maker not miracle maker," Hyungwon mocked Kihyun.  
"Then make rain, in place where it hasn't been raining for a long time. Hear their prayers."  
"Prayers they're chanting are not for me, it's for... Some wicked, fake ass human who deceived his own kind," Hyungwon snorted.  
"So?"  
"So, if I did give them rain they will surely worship that con man, _duh_ ," this time, it was Kihyun's turns to rolled his eyes.  
"Excuses."  
"Come on, let's visit Hoseok," Kihyun said as he dragged Hyungwon to the gate between human and spirit world.  
"Your shrine looks empty, where are your servants?"  
"The fishes are purifying the sea and the cranes are clearing the skies," Hyungwon answered weakly, his big, sparkly eyes looked into a distance.  
"It used to be crowded... It used to shine so bright not even the sun could outshined it... What have time done to my existence Ki...?" Hyungwon muttered under his breath.  
"You will find your time again Hyungwon, just do your best and believe in yourself," Kihyun said as he gave Hyungwon's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Come, let's meet Hoseok."

 

* * *

 

  
It was raining hard again and Hoseok was in his office, staring vacantly in the distance as if he was waiting for something. Things have been weird lately, all those accidents and his memory of the mysterious man who spoke to him in his mind.

Was it just his imagination? Or a side effect of his head injury?

Changkyun insisted on staying home, something about he might jumped off from his apartment chasing some hot dude in the rain which made no sense at all to Hoseok but the older man let Changkyun stayed anyway. He could never say no to his little brother after all.

The doorbell rang and Changkyun rushed to the door with some incoherent curses, he fixed his hair on the nearest mirror before opening the door. It was Kihyun and another... hot... dude.

"Uhh? Hi, Kihyun hyung... who..." Kihyun smiled as soon as Changkyun stepped aside automatically.  
"He's a friend of mine, where's Hoseok?" Kihyun asked, dragging the hot dude around, searching for Hoseok's whereabouts.  
"He's in his office, why are you looking for him?" Changkyun asked, trailing behind Kihyun.

Changkyun's brown eyes never leaving the man Kihyun brought into Hoseok's apartment, he never seen the man with Kihyun before and certainly not with Hoseok either. He had this... weird, cold aura around him, as if he actually despised the idea of being here, the idea of human surrounding him.

He could be one of Kihyun's emo boy but this man seemed like someone rich judging from the way he dressed, a custom made suit and his burgundy hair that was slicked back, showing his forehead and not forgetting the expensive watch around his wrist. His sharp eyes and plush lips, his long legs and slim figure... where did Kihyun meet this kind of expensive man anyway?

Changkyun was too immersed in his own thoughts he didn't realize that the two man were now in front of Hoseok's office, arguing about something before Changkyun was pulled into reality by the man's sexy voice.

"I am not going," the man warned Kihyun.  
"Yes, you are and you're going to explain to him what happened and why, you are going to give him his memories back too," Kihyun hissed at the man.

_Wait? Memories? What the fuck is Kihyun talking about?_

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone Kihyun, I'm not your human worshipper," the man spat back.

_Human worshipper? Are they like... fans?_

"Get inside!" Kihyun hissed, shoving the man inside Hoseok's office before locking the door.

Kihyun let out a deep sigh before walking back to where Changkyun was, standing frozen, eyes wide and mouth open at the scene before him.

"How about a coffee and a story?" Kihyun offered.  
"You owe me an explanation for that crazy conversation or else I'm going to introduce Hyunwoo hyung to someone else," Changkyun threatened.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, Kihyun really went too far this time. He should've known his position before ordering him around. Hyungwon fixed his suit before he looked up, Hoseok's office was massive, filled with things, figurines, dolls and stuffs but somehow felt empty. He saw Hoseok was sitting by the window, his brown eyes looking at the raindrops ever so lovingly.

Hoseok's soft gaze tickled something inside him, Hyungwon's breath hitched as he felt a rush of power surging inside him. It's been too long ever since he could feel this power running inside his veins, a small glimpse of what was used to be his full power.

Hyungwon opened his eyes and was meet with a pair of beautiful brown eyes, Hoseok was looking at him. Confusion was clear in his eyes but there was curiosity too... Like a cat who was curious about something before it took its life away.

"Who are you?" Hoseok asked, not bothering to move from where he sat.  
"Do I know you?" Hoseok asked again.  
"Depends on the situation," Hyungwon answered shortly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"A stupid friend of mine insisted that I explain everything to you and give you your memories back," Hyungwon sneered at the thought of demanding Kihyun.  
"Explanation? Memories? What are you talking about?" Hoseok asked, this time he was standing and walked closer towards Hyungwon.  
"Listen, what did you remember about your accidents?" hyungwon asked, taking a seat on one of the expensive leather chairs in Hoseok's office.  
"Nothing, Changkyun said I was spacing out and then got hit by a car... why do you ask?"  
"Humans," Hyungwon muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Look, I can't say that I'm sorry for what happened to you because I did warn you about the danger. That accident was bound to happen sooner or later and well, me being close to you was the trigger. Do you want your memories back?" Hoseok blinked in confusion.  
"What do you mean by my memories? I thought I lost them because of my head injury? And why are you saying it like you know what was going to happen to me? Who are you really?" Hyungwon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Of course, Hoseok was a smart human otherwise he wouldn't be able to connect Hyungwon to any of the accidents before just because he was there at every scene.

Hyungwon took a step closer to Hoseok, the man was clearly conflicted whether or not to take a step back away from Hyungwon but he stayed instead.

Hyungwon reached out his hand, caressing Hoseok's cheek before the raindrops poured harder, a flash of lightning and rumbling sounds of thunders hit Hoseok's eardrums.

Suddenly flashes of memories flooded his mind, everything even from the first time he met Hyungwon. The secret conversation between him and Hyungwon, the tears he shed in the pouring rain, the silent screams and anger.

The betrayal and despair he faced for so many times, the secrets he had shared with the rain.

Hoseok's breath hitched when Hyungwon pulled his hand away from him, he coughed and flinched at the dry sensation in his throat, he was panting hard, pupils dilated and he was covered in sweat.

"Who are you? How do you know about my secrets? How did you do it?"

Hyungwon was clearly uncomfortable by Hoseok's questions, he never liked human.

Not even once in his thousands years of life but something about Hoseok bothered him, something about the man made him curious about what kind of life this human had, what kind of emotions he felt today and without realising it, Hyungwon had visited the human world so many times, too many for the weaklings' goodness.

Life after life was taken away each time Hyungwon visited the world, eventually he stopped. No one ever made him feel this way before, humans used to worship him, prayed to him, praised him for his powers... his blessings.

But it all changed when technology, or so they called, took over the humanity. Wiped out all those folklore, fairytales and myths.

Replacing them with nonsense lies and human fell not so gracefully into them, falling and falling without even realising that they had offered their life to another lies.

Everyone eventually stopped believing in myths and gods at some point, when the last generation of believers died, that was when Hyungwon's power faded away, slowly, bit by bit. It was only a matter of time before he too, faded away.

His shrine that used to outshined the sun died, the massive structure was left empty, only him and his servants remained but they too, faded away one by one. Out of billions of lives, only a few remained loyal to him and it wasn't enough to keep his power running, he needed more but the sickening life that those human live brought disgust to Hyungwon's face.

They care for no one but themselves, they'd kill for their pride and ego. He used to make some miracles upon the earth, a little rain and such but humans... they thought it was some sort of dark magic or scientific doings, eventually he stopped helping humans.

But that was until Kihyun brought him back to the human world, Kihyun accidentally met a very kind, or so he said, human when he got lost a few months ago.

He brought Hyungwon because he didn't want to look weird with all of those crows following him, Hyungwon was the only spirit strong enough to take a human form and that's why Kihyun took him.

He met Hoseok, Hoseok seemed to be able to sense him every time he was close to the man and that made Hyungwon curious about him even more. Hoseok wasn't like any other human he ever met before.

When he looked into Hoseok's brown eyes, that was when Hyungwon remember him, the little kid he met a long time ago.

Hoseok was always fascinated by the rain ever since he was a kid, saying that the rain was the only friend he had and such.

The boy often cried in the rain, letting out all of those pent up feelings inside him as the raindrops washed away his tears, hiding them from the face of the world. Hyungwon was there, watching closely as the boy break, pieces by pieces.

He had seen what the boy had been through and stayed by his side, Hoseok had grown fond of the rain to the point he talked to the rain, pouring all of his feelings to the lifeless drops of water, little did he know that Hyungwon was always there, sitting beside him and listening to his heart wrenching stories but Hyungwon didn't care enough back then, because human broke the trust he gave them, he thought Hoseok was going to grow up to be like any other human.

Sometimes Hyungwon would do something just so the boy could forget about his pain for a while, calling the frogs, making rainbows and such. For his own amusement he said.

Little Hoseok believed that the rain was a formless, living being. He'd come outside the house just to sat on the terrace and talked to it while listening to the soothing sounds of rain, falling asleep not long after, leaving Hyungwon to watched him over.

But it all changed when Hoseok's mother died, the boy started to blame everything, everyone including the rain.

He told all of his pain and wishes and yet the rain took away his mother, yes, it was raining at the time. It was raining so hard to the point the government sent a warning about the upcoming storm.

But it wasn't Hyungwon's fault, his mother time was up, it was time for her to let go of the mortal life and come back to the spirit world. Hyungwon was there to light up the path for her, to show her the way so that she wouldn't lost her way around. If only Hoseok could see, all the cranes and goldfishes holding out their lanterns along the way to the spirit world, lighting Hoseok's mother path but no, the boy was too deep in his pain that he failed to see the last gift of Hyungwon for him.

It was a long time ago but Hoseok was still in pain, he could see it in his eyes.

The eyes that made him, the high spirit of rain, fell down to the mortal world and risked everything.

"I'm no one," Hyungwon said with no emotions.  
"Then why do you keep appearing in my dreams? Have we seen each other before?" Hoseok asked again, grabbing Hyungwon by the wrist.  
"If you know something... if you have something of mine would you please give it back to me?" Hyungwon was frozen by Hoseok's request.  
"I don't-"  
"Are you? Really?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hyungwon freed his hand but Hoseok was quick to pull him into his arms.  
"You're such a bad liar," Hoseok muttered under his breath.

Hyungwon's eyes widened at the sudden action, his brain was trying to progress what happened. Did he hear Hoseok wrong? Why did Hoseok called him a liar?

"I told you that you're bad at lying Hyungwon, you're so terrible at it," Hoseok said again, burying his nose on the crook of Hyungwon's neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling Hyungwon's sea breeze scent.  
"What are you talking about?" Hoseok reluctantly let go of his hug and looked straight into Hyungwon's eyes.  
"It was so frustrating, to be attracted to someone you knew but forgot who it was. I thought I was going crazy, for seeing things! Seeing you at every accident scenes, watching you disappeared into thin air right in front of my eyes! I was on the brink of insanity Hyungwon and yet... and yet you had the audacity to play with me as if I was... a stranger to you..." Hoseok said, his big brown eyes looking right into Hyungwon's ones.  
"How could you... how could you acted as if... as if we are strangers? Flirting with me? Teasing me? Why Hyungwon? _Didn't I matter at least a piece of your heart?_ "

Hyungwon's breath hitched at the question, he wanted to look away but he was trapped in Hoseok's beautiful brown eyes. Unable to move or to look away, the eyes that were filled with sadness, pain and confusion.

"Answer me Hyungwon..."  
"You were just a kid before Hoseok, I met you when I was still an emotionless, high spirit of rain. I didn't have any feelings for you back then and taking your memories away was the only way to keep my existence as a secret. But the walls I've been building for decades of my life broke down the moment my eyes landed on you, you were so... ethereally beautiful Hoseok just like before, I wanted to see if I could had a relationship with a human, perhaps human wasn't as bad as I thought they would be... I was going to tease you, play with your emotions just like I did decades ago with human! But-- I got carried with my overwhelming emotions and when I saw that the death choose you... I know that it's wrong, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't talk to you--I just-- shouldn't..." Hyungwon looked down and chewed on his lips.  
"I don't care Hyungwon... I don't care if death choose me because you know what? I just want you and nothing else," Hoseok said, pulling their bodies impossibly closer, letting the tip of their noses touched.  
"I-" Hyungwon's words died in his throat when Hoseok pulled him into a kiss.

Hyungwon soon found himself melted into the kiss, humming at the overwhelming emotions inside him.

Hoseok pulled away to see his eyes for one last time before kissing him again, hands running down to Hyungwon's waist to his ass and kneads the meaty bums.

Hyungwon moaned into the kiss, feeling the sexual tension building up around them, Hoseok kissed along his jawline to his neck, sucking on the skin, leaving purplish marks here and there.

Hyungwon's hands found themselves tangled in Hoseok's soft locks, tugging at them harshly.

Hoseok chuckled before lifting the male up, Hyungwon wrapped his legs around Hoseok's waist and moaned at the frictions on their lower parts. Hyungwon was too immersed between their heated kiss and his attempt to get his hands anywhere he could on Hoseok's body.

Hoseok laid him down on the soft surface of his bed, admiring the beautiful creature underneath him, his big, sparkly eyes, his pointed nose and his plump lips. Everything about Hyungwon was beautiful and yet the man fell for a human like Hoseok.

Hoseok caressed Hyungwon's cheek before his hands worked on Hyungwon's expensive suit, stripping him naked right before his eyes. Exposing his fair skin, perky nipples and his cute, flat tummy.

Hoseok was too immersed with Hyungwon's body he failed to realize that the man underneath him was scowling.

"Are you going to fuck me or are you going to spend the rest of your life staring at my body like this?" Hyungwon said, rolling his eyes.

Hoseok grinned apologetically, seeing a scowl on Hyungwon's face before kissing the male softly. His kiss trailed down to his jawline, shoulders and finally on his chest. Leaving marks here and there before he took one of Hyungwon's dusty brown nipples in his mouth, teasing Hyungwon.

The male underneath him squirmed, he didn't know that he was very sensitive on that specific parts of his body, well not that he ever had the partner to explore his sexual interests. His long and slender fingers found their way to Hoseok's locks, tugging at them harshly as he arched his back.

"Didn't take you for a very vocal person in bed," Hoseok teased, earning a slap on his chest from a scowling Hyungwon.  
"Had anyone ever told you that you act exactly like a kitten? Soft, whiny, demanding but also high maintenance?" Hoseok laughed at Hyungwon's reaction, the man made a face as soon as he heard the word of 'kitten'  
"Don't even mention them, I'm going soft just by hearing that forbidden creature," Hyungwon shivered in disgust.  
"What? You hate kitten?"  
"Just fucking do it," Hyungwon hit Hoseok's shoulders again.

Hoseok actually wanted to tease the man a little bit more but his hard and swollen cock couldn't wait for another second before bursting so he quickly made his way to Hyungwon's lower abdomen. Taking time on lapping on the skin of Hyungwon's soft tummy before he wrapped his mouth around Hyungwon's cock.

The man thrown his head to the back in bliss, Hoseok definitely knew his way around to please someone.

"Mhhmm," Hyungwon moaned at the warm sensation around his cock.

Hoseok circled his tongue around the head, giving it one last suck before pulling out with an audible 'pop'. He watched as Hyungwon writhed under him, yearning for more touch, for more actions.

"Off," Hyungwon said, his eyes glowing red.  
"Beautiful," Hoseok said, caressing his cheeks again.  
"I said off," Hyungwon hissed.

Hoseok chuckled at Hyungwon's eagerness before taking his shirt off, flexing his muscles as he did so, knowing that Hyungwon's eyes were on his every actions.

He unbuckled his belt before taking off his pants, leaving his briefs on but before he could do anything, Hyungwon's fingers clawed on his skin, Hoseok moaned at the stinging pain but also aroused by it.

He didn't realized that Hyungwon's fingers had grown claws, the rain spirit quickly stripped Hoseok's off of his clothes and licked his lips in satisfaction at the sight. Hoseok was big and Hyungwon liked it, judging from the way his eyes fixed on Hoseok's dick.

"You'll get your treats soon," Hoseok said, pushing Hyungwon further down on the soft surface of the bed.

He reached to the bedside drawer and took a bottle of lube, pouring the scentless oil on top of his palms before looking up to Hyungwon.

"Spread your legs for me baby," he said in a low, sexy voice.

Hyungwon obediently followed Hoseok's order, spreading his legs apart, displaying himself to the man before him. Hoseok moaned at the sight, Hyungwon looked so delicious and he couldn't wait to devour the man.

He brought his fingers to Hyungwon's entrance, circling the rim playfully before inserting one finger. He watched as Hyungwon's face contorted in pain before he bit his plump lips and Hoseok swore it was the most sensual thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"I'm adding another one baby," Hoseok whispered into Hyungwon's ear and licked the shell before adding another one, earning a long moan from the man.

Hoseok's finger went in easily and he started to make scissoring motions, spreading Hyungwon all nice and pretty.

Hyungwon circled his hands around Hoseok's neck, closing his eyes, enjoying penetration.

Soon, there were three fingers inside him, thrusting in and out with a slow pace, sending him off the edge as he rocked himself along the rhythm.

Hoseok pulled out his fingers without a warning and Hyungwon whined at the loss of contact.

"Do you need condom or...?" Hoseok trailed, watching Hyungwon's face scowling again.  
"For fuck's sake just do it!" Hyungwon snapped.

Hoseok chuckled at Hyungwon's reaction and stroked his cock before lining it to Hyungwon's entrance, burying his face on the crook of his neck before he grinned.

"I'm going in kitten," he said, holding back his laughter when Hyungwon groaned in annoyance and pushed Hoseok further in with his legs wrapped around Hoseok's waist.

Hoseok's eyes rolled to the back of his head, Hyungwon was so tight, so nice and so warm he could burst at any moment. Both of them let out a sigh of relief when Hoseok was fully seated inside.

Hyungwon could feel the pulsating inside him, Hoseok was big and he knew it, he liked it but he never thought it would be this good.

"I'm moving kitten," Hyungwon hissed and bit Hoseok's shoulder until it drew blood.

Hyungwon's action only aroused him even more so he pulled back until the head before slamming back in mercilessly, sending Hyungwon off the edge and continued to ram inside with unbelievable strength and pace. Holding Hyungwon in place, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"Mngghh! Ahhh hhaa," Hyungwon could only managed a choked moans.

Hoseok knew how to play the game, how to sent him off the edge while giving him the utmost pleasure he could possibly gave.

"I'm-" Hoseok growled at the tight sensation, Hyungwon was unconsciously clenching his hole around Hoseok's member.  
"I'm--I'm going to--" Hyungwon pulled Hoseok for a kiss, trying to distract himself a little from the overwhelming pleasure on his lower abdomen.  
"Come for me," Hoseok whispered and it was the only thing Hyungwon needed to hear.

Spurting out white ropes onto his stomach and Hoseok's chest, looking up to Hoseok with half lidded eyes, his red eyes glowing beautifully when he could feel that Hoseok was close, the thrusts became more erratic and Hoseok was shutting his eyes tightly before filling him deep with his seed.

Hyungwon sighed at the feeling, enjoying the moment as he somewhat regained his powers back. Their bodies were covered in Hyungwon's sticky semen and glistening with sweat, the whole room reeked of sex and they were trying to catch their breath.

Hoseok pulled out and watched as his cum leaked out of Hyungwon's pink, abused hole, dropping his body next to the man and pulled him for a lazy kiss.

"How was it?" Hoseok grinned.  
"Not bad," Hoseok raised his eyebrows at the statement.  
"Oh? Not bad?" Hoseok teased Hyungwon,  
"Do it again and maybe, I'll let you fuck me in my shrine," Hyungwon said before sitting on Hoseok's lap and rolled his hips.

 

* * *

 

  
"So you were saying that you and that guy are... spirits from another dimension?" Changkyun asked, sipping his coffee.

Kihyun nodded, he had told the younger man everything about his and Hyungwon's identity while Hyungwon was busy getting Hoseok fucking the daylight out of him. Cursed his spirit hearings.

Changkyun's reaction was the worst for Kihyun, the man didn't screech, yell or scream or anything instead he just sat there, sipping his coffee calmly. He always knew that Changkyun was a smart kid, genius even but this wasn't the reaction he expected from him.

"Okay..." Changkyun said before fixing his specs.  
"Wait--is that it?" Kihyun asked, confusion was clear on his face.  
"Yeah, I mean what do you expect me to say? _Woah hyung I think you need to see a doctor or something, you are talking about nonsense!_ Something like that?" Kihyun was dumbfounded by the question.  
"I mean... something like that...? You're just... way too cool about this..." Changkyun sighed.  
"Hyung, I basically wrote an essay about alien in space what do you expect? Have you met an alien before? Are they real?"  
"They--what? Alien? No no, Changkyun I'm a spirit not a... space... creatures... I mean--I don't--why are you--?" Changkyun giggled.  
"You're really funny hyung, I can see why Hyunwoo hyung likes you," Kihyun blushed at the mention of Hyunwoo.  
"Does he know?" Kihyun nodded.  
"Okay..." Changkyun was about to leave when Kihyun grabbed his wrist.  
"Wait... you still didn't explain as to why you didn't ask questions about my place, my world or... beings like me..."  
"Remember the guy I fucked-- no, who fucked me few days ago?" Kihyun nodded.  
"Well, he told me that he's a kitsune and... I kinda have seen his form, so yeah... not surprised, not something new."  
"Wait... Jooheon?"

 

* * *

 

1) **Zashiki** **-** **warashi**  (座敷童子) (Vestal Sprite) is a spirit girl who lives on a sacred mountain filled with pure spiritual energy along with the Karasu Tengu, that serve as her guardians and protectors. In traditional legend Zashiki-warashi's are prone to mischievous thoughts, though this humanoid spirit is extremely shy to the point of blushing madly and crying out of joy / sadness, but she's sweet.

She is based on a spirit from Japanese folklore, the zashiki-warashi, accounting for her childlike naiveté and innocence.

Evil auras and certain sun intensities are poisonous for her.

2) **Kudakitsune**  (管狐), later named Mugetsu (無月?],  _moonless_  or  _no moon_ ) by Watanuki, is a pipe fox spirit (Izuna) given to Yūko as payment by Ame-warashi for Watanuki's help. 

Mugetsu's Pipe Fox (Izuna) form resembles a thick yellow-white pipe cleaner or a furry snake with pinhead-sized black eyes, the only thing giving the fox away being the head.

When transforming, he turns into a traditional gold-and-white Nine-tailed Kitsune with blue markings on its head and wide claws like the hands of a human on its front paws.

 

  
3) **Ame** **-** **warashi** **(雨童女)**  (Rain Sprite) also known as a rain sprite or rain maker, is a spirit girl seen in xxxHolic. She is a proud, high ranking spirit / sprite who dislikes humans due to the fact that " _humans have no care or regard whatsoever with living nature_ "; with some exceptions.

She's kind to other spirits; is highly opinionated and can be very rude. She has a nasty temper and usually hits people with her umbrella. She is often seen reluctantly chaperoning Zashiki-Warashi when the latter wishes to visit the human world.

4) The Tengu Guardians or Karasu-Tengu unlike most depictions of tengu, which consists of well-trained, devote, and focused samurai and birds with the IQ of humans, these tengu are a bit more laxed in appearance.

They are all similar in appearance, having blue jackets, carrying Harisen, and sometimes sunglasses. All of them are midgets in size (about two-feet tall) and act and resemble western biker gangs, even down to shaved heads, some of them bearing mohawks.

There are six guardians all assigned to protecting Zashiki-warashi, and are prone to attacking Watanuki for making her cry. (This constant line of attacking a seemingly innocent being is a running gag in the show).

The tengu travel on snowboard shaped flaps of what might be metal, wood, or plastic, and use them in midair.

**This story is heavily inspired by a manga called XXXHolic so if you wanted to know more, feel free to check it up on internet^^**

**And if some of you are curious about Hyungwon's shrine or how his aura looks like you can see from these images below.**

 

**He's not a girl but you can imagine his shrine and his visuals by these images.**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy to leave comments! I highly appreciate them^^ also if you want to talk, I'm always ready on twt @ajaeparkian :)
> 
> And also keep voting on Vlive! :D


End file.
